1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to option-based reverse configuration systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Known configurator systems begin with a consumer selecting an overall case chassis and then being presented with a series of choices for options that fit within the chassis. This process can limit the options available to the consumer and may actually lead a consumer to choose another computer company if they believe a certain processor, hard drive size, or other option is not available. It is known to allow configurator systems to trigger an event that allows for the consumer to be upgraded in terms of chassis. However, unless that event also forces the consumer to begin the configuration process anew, the consumer may not be informed of all potential options available for purchase.
Although there is a balance between presenting a simple method of customizing a computer and presenting a complicated list of options for consumers, known configurator systems do not include an option for more sophisticated users who may become frustrated at having to search multiple models to find the one or two options which drive their current purchase. For example, FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows a known configurator system. In this system, users choose base models without any notion of what components are available for that model. When a user has made their choice they have unknowingly limited themselves to a subset of component options.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a configurator system with an ability to perform an option-based reverse configuration.